Soir d'hiver
by Macarousse
Summary: Prusse essaye de fuir la maison soviétique, mais Ivan le rattrape. *pourri comme résumé*. Request.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~ **

**Alooooooors. Ceci est une request. Atsui-Chan demandait un RuPru ou un Russia/General Winter. J'ai opté pour le RuPru. C'la première fois que j'ponds un truc sur eux, j'espère que ça va t'plaire .**

**Y s'passe pas grand-chose là dedans mais j'avais pas envie de faire trop fluff ou trop beuark. *oui je parle bien la France moi*. Et je dis aussi merci à la Prusse de HSM pour son point de vue sur le perso, j'ai failli écrire des bêtises haha. **

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>« Ivan, lâche cette pelle. »<p>

Le russe le regardait, pelle à la main. Son sourire si caractéristique, à la fois doux et terrifiant, s'étalait sur ses lèvres gercées. Un mince filet de fumée blanche s'échappait de son nez, que le prussien trouvait véritablement énorme vu d'en dessous. Il en imposait, Ivan Braginski, dans son gros manteau d'hiver, débordant de fourrure. De là où il était, Gilbert pouvait voir une bouteille de vodka dépasser de la poche intérieure du manteau ouvert. Seul Ivan était assez fou pour ne pas boutonner sa veste un soir d'hiver.

« Niet. » répondit le russe, toujours souriant

Ce qu'il avait le don de l'énerver ce sourire. Ce sourire immonde. Ce sourire niais et flippant. Oh oui Gilbert le haïssait. Il avait envie de planter ses ongles dans ses joues blanches, et de les étirer, les griffer, les arracher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des lambeaux de chair rouge et sanguinolente. Ca serait juste magnifique de pouvoir faire ça, au moins une fois. Ou encore mieux. Enfoncer cette pelle dans sa gueule ouverte, jusqu'à entendre les os craquer, la peau se déchirer, voir le sang gicler et souiller la neige à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_ Tu essayais de parrrtirrr, da ?

_ … »

Il n'allait pas l'avouer. Jamais il ne lui ferait ce plaisir. Il pouvait bien aller crever dans un caniveau, il lui avouerait qu'il le fuyait, lui et son sourire goguenard, lui et son froid mordant, pour retrouver la quiétude de son chez lui. Il faudrait qu'il voie les licornes et autres fées d'Angleterre avant que ça n'arrive. Et comme on sait tous que ça n'arrivera jamais…

« Non… Je prenais l'air. C'est interdit ça aussi ?

_ Non. Perrrmets que je me joigne à toi, Gilberrrt. »

Gilbert ne répondit rien. Il savait que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Cette pelle que tenait Ivan, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se la prendre en pleine poire. Il préférerait lui arracher des mains et lui abattre sur le crâne. C'était malheureusement impossible. Il en prendrait pour son grade. Quoique, s'il le tuait… Nan. Il n'y arriverait certainement pas. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien vous dites ? Eh oh, Ivan c'est pas n'importe qui. Il vous explose froidement la tête sur le carrelage avant que vous ayez eu le temps de dire Gilbird.

Tiens d'ailleurs, où était ce poussin ? Gilbert ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Certainement qu'il s'était réfugié du côté d'Elizaveta. Le poussin aimait bien la compagnie et la douceur de l'hongroise. Douceur ouais. Le doux bruit d'une poêle qui s'écrase sur votre crâne aussi. Le prussien avait encore la bosse de la dernière fois où il avait essayé de la mater sous la douche.

C'était pas de sa faute en plus ! Nan mais un mec aussi awesome que lui, enfermé dans la grande maison du russe, avec aucune fille à regarder, si ce n'est une tarée qui suit Ivan partout, une autre avec des seins qui serviraient de ballons de plage et une malade qui vous menace avec une poêle. De plus, s'il posait ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur l'une des sœurs d'Ivan, celui-ci le ferait cesser d'un regard. Alors il ne restait plus qu'Elizaveta. Donc ce n'était pas de sa faute, CQFD.

Revenons à Ivan. Le russe s'était assis dans la neige, à côté de lui. Le visage tourné vers les étoiles, son regard avait perdu de cette agressivité, de cette fausse douceur qui vous faisait trembler tel un pays Balte. Gilbert se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du visage de la Russie. Il semblait si calme, si… Normal. Voilà, c'est le mot. Normal. Pas empreint de cette agressivité débordant de son air doucereux.

« Gilberrrt. »

L'albinos secoua la tête et porta son attention sur ce que disait le russe. Ivan n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement loquace, il était plutôt du genre à poser sa remarque au moment opportun. Mais là, il parlait, il lui sortait la même rengaine à laquelle il avait eue le droit en arrivant dans la maison russe. Comme quoi il c'était bien fait pour lui, et qu'il devait accepter cette punition, _da ?_

Gilbert soupira malgré lui et fit mine d'écouter sagement. Il était un peu vexé d'avoir échoué dans sa tentative de fuite, mais il n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire, il ne tenait pas à énerver Ivan, enfin, à lui donner une nouvelle idée de jeu sadique dont il serait la première victime. Il laissait ce rôle aux pays baltes, ils le faisaient très bien. Et puis c'était tellement plus marrant de les regarder trembler face au russe que de les rejoindre dans leur frénésie tremblotante. Ce n'était pas très sympa, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de ces trois tarlouzes.

« Ivan.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu comptes me garder ici encore longtemps ?

_ Tu me poses cette question tous les jourrrs.

_ Et à chaque fois tu éludes. J'veux revoir mon frère. Imagine que quelqu'un retienne Natalia ou Olga, comme tu le fais avec moi… »

Gilbert se tut quand il croisa l'améthyste des yeux d'Ivan. Il le fixait. Sans sourire. Et son visage semblait d'un seul coup encore plus effrayant. Aucune expression ne transparaissait, comme une statuette de porcelaine particulièrement glauque, il le perçait du regard. Gilbert aurait presque senti sa peau brûler s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid.

« Le prrremier qui toucherrra à mes sœurrrs… »

Le russe ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se leva, s'appuyant sur sa pelle rouillée et vieillie par le temps. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'épousseter la neige sur son manteau. Il tendit une main à Gilbert. Ce n'était pas une proposition pour l'aider à se relever. C'était un ordre pour qu'il le suive. Et le prussien en était parfaitement conscient. Il saisit la main rêche et étrangement chaude d'Ivan, qui le tira en avant, le remettant sur ses pieds aussi facilement que s'il avait été en chiffon.

L'albinos le suivit, mélangeant ses traces à celles du russe dans la neige boueuse. Contemplant son dos massif, il ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Un sourire narquois, ironique presque, voire sarcastique. Ivan était comme lui après tout. Il n'avait peur de rien, sauf qu'on touche aux siens.


End file.
